Trading Spaces
by fullmetaldriger
Summary: Rukia finally gets tired of sleeping in a closet. A quick comedy.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, nor any of it's characters

"That damned Ichigo! I'll get him!" Rukia thought as she looked at her "room". On top of her mattress ware piles of dirty clothes that he didn't feel like dealing with, and decided to hide them in the closet. Rukia quickly took out all of Ichigo's laundry (and a hidden Kon as well) on the floor. "Thank you nee-chan! Ichigo-" Rukia covered Kon's Head with a pair of Ichigo's underwear. She continued tossing things out, until she found her memory replacer. "I'll show him how it's like to live in a closet of a lazy jerk!" Kon rips Ichigo's clothes from around him. "Nee-chan, what did you do that for! Who knows how long Ichigo's had those in there... what are you doing?" Kon jumps on her shoulder. "What's that for?" "I'm going to make Ichigo sleep in the closet from now on!" Kon gives her the best sarcastic look he can make with his lion plushy face. "That thing seems broken to me. Will it really work?" "It should! Urahara told me that these things are virtually indestructible. If it doesn't, he's going to give me a full refund." Rukia jumps out of the window with the memory replacer.

Ishida's glasses fall off of his face and shatter on the ground. "...That was...unfortunate..." Chad and Ichigo turn around. "Ishida... are you alright?" respond a worried Chad. "I'm fine, Sado-kun. I just broke my glasses". Ichigo bursts out in laughter. "You broke you glasses? I bet you can't see then, can you?" Ichigo makes several rude hand gestures at him. "You know that I can still see you, right Kurosaki?" "No you can't! If you could you wouldn't even have needed to wear glasses, four-eyes!" "Why do you think I'm not making a big deal out of losing them! I'm going home!" Ishida not only walks off in the wrong direction, he walks into a parked car. "Maybe we should walk you home, Ishida." Chad pick Ishida of the ground, and guides his steps.

After about four minutes of walking, Chad stumbles, dropping Ishida in the process. "Forgive me, Ishida." While picking up Ishida, He notices that his shoelaces are untied. He tries tying them, but they both snap. "The one day I decide to wear shoes with laces...", he mumbles to himself. Ichigo once again turns around. "What's wrong with you two today? You guy are having some bad..." Ichigo cuts off his statement. "Bad what, Kurosaki?" "N-nothing. I gotta go home. See you guys later!" Ichigo runs home. "What was that all about?" Ishida says. Chad simply shrugs his shoulders.

Ichigo runs straight to his room when he enters his room, and shuts the door. "Rukia! I know you're in here!" "Nee-chan isn't here. She just left." Ichigo grabs Kon by the tail. "Don't give me that! She is here-" "What do you want? I'm trying to read", Rukia yells as she opens the closet door from the inside. "What are you going to do?" Rukia gives Ichigo a fake surprised look. "Whatever do you mean by that, Ichigo?" " I know you're up to something..." Rukia uses the memory replacer on him, temporarily blinding him. "I"m not up to anything. You're weird." As soon as Ichigo gets his sight back, he looks around his room. "Oh... I thought something bad was going to happen to me, like what happened to Ishida and Chad." Rukia moves to Ichigo bed, and starts to read her book. You're crazy. You need sleep. "Maybe you're right." Ichigo climbs into his closet and closes the door. "Don't bother me. I'm going to take a nap." Kon let's out a sigh. "Nee-chan, it worked! It worked!" "Of course it worked. This thing was expensive." Rukia yawns, and lays down. "I think I'll take a nap, too." She falls asleep.

After a few hours, Rukia wakes up. She lets out a yawn. "Sleeping on Ichigo's bed isn't that much different than sleeping in the-" "Closet", Ichigo finishes her statement. Rukia looks around, to find herself back inside the closet, along with all of Ichigo's dirty clothes. "Ack! Ichigo-" She tries to open the closet door, but it stays shut. "This is what will happen to you if you ever try to force me to sleep in there!" Ichigo leave his room and shuts the door. "Ichigo? Ichigo, wait! I'm sorry! Urahara owes me a refund!"

"This is probably why I never tried this before..."

A quick story of my thoughts about Rukia sleeping in Ichigo's closet, other than the fact that it's his room, she's short enough to fit inside, and that nobody other than Ichigo, Kon ( and in the anime, Nova, Rinrin, and "Claude" I think that's his name, I personally like this better than the name Cloud), and herself.


End file.
